


from a captive to a lover

by blackmail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Break down, Dirty Language, F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Lust, Mental Breakdown, Pieck is not pieck when she falls in love, Sex, Violence, a man want what he wants, eren you kinky bastard, growing bond, mikasa is such a victim in this fic, she loves the enemy, sorry Mikasa but life is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmail/pseuds/blackmail
Summary: And all I knew was him, his eyes, and his cock!





	1. captive

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction contains spoilers for non manga readers, you've been warned dears;)

Cold bare feet walking down the hallway. Chains bit inside that dirty flesh of her wrists, causing her skin to let out buffs of steam in order to heal the constant scarring process. Tired, cold, bones shivering out of pain. Out of fear. 

Maybe trying to sneak between the Yeagerists was not a good idea. No! It was indeed a bad idea!

"Move bitch!" A kick from that heavy boot of the soldier behind her drove her down on her knees. Was she that fragile? No. Was she that hopeless? Yes!

Just the previous day she was drying her tears off her face, to find out that her tears had left some nasty marks on her cheeks. like a river which lost its water. Like those very tears were too spout to carve their way into her flesh.

Her head was on the floor, her body did not help her get up. Not like she could anyways.  
And then she felt a hateful hand with rough, thick fingers taking a grasp of her dirty, messy strands of pitch, black hair, and pulling her up to her feet.  
Whimpers of bitter pain escaped her lips, maybe without her healing abilities she would have been covered up with blood that very moment. And maybe if those soldiers were not scared disobeying their master's orders she'd have been raped ten times right then.

The only thing she was grateful for. Not that she'd TRULY kill herself before any of those brainwashed pieces of trash try to lay a finger on her skin.  
A smirk crept its way to her lips, fierce! she felt it for a brief second. Damn if only she could kill every single one of those disgusting fools! She'd drink their blood happily! Maybe she'd get drunk on how much she'd drink!

But no, they have Gabi and Falco in their nasty cells. She would rather let herself get skinned to death than to ever do a selfish act that might lead the kids to a harm.

"What 're you smirking at, whore?"  
"I guess if you feed her your cock she'd be forever grateful.''  
"Man, I'd kill to know how a stranger like her tastes like. I'd fuck her mind until she forgets about her people outside the walls and work as my slut at night.''

A loud sarcastic laugh echoed from the fat, bearded soldier.  
''How about we ask her what she wants,'' approaching her with a grip around the neck from behind the man pulled her face close to his, his breath was disgusting, she had to hold in her own breathing for the time he spoke against her face.  
''Would you like Locas to fuck you or me? Look I have the biggest teddy bear that can make you moooaaan.''

Unable to handle it she spitted in his face, only to get greeted by their loud sarcastic laughing.  
"Looks like she wants me after all." The other soldier named Locas chuckled out.  
"Maybe behind the walls if you want to fuck a man you spit on his face before you do on his dick. Man let us have some fun with her before we hand her to Mister Yeager, not like he is gonna find out anyways."

"The orders were to capture the cart and hand her immediately to Mister Eren, we can't risk our loyalty for your greed."  
"But look at her, that skin is as white as milk. I'd want to have her on my cock countless."  
"Orders are orders, as I said we can't."  
"Oh, fuck you hormone-less bitch. I am gonna have my way with her and you can go obey as much as you want after that."  
"......"  
"Come here lady," Holding her by the hair, the man dragged her down into another corredor. Head pushed down, as he reached to a room and threw her inside.

What?

Five men followed him and entered the room, only few candles lit the place, but it was enough to see them unbutton their pants. 

No! She can not let that happen.

Scares were still fresh on the side of her stomach, she could push herslef to transform. Looking up at the ceiling, she swallowed in her emotions. It was made of pure stone. If she would to transform then she'd probably get crashed down and die. Or if she didn't then god knows what might happen to Gabi and Falco.

The man stripped off every single piece of clothes he had, walking to her he held her chin up and forced his stinky member to her face. She could literally throw up at the sight, smell and at how of greedy, dishonored men they were. Forcing themselves on a girl like that. But they did see her just the way she did; piece of rubbish.

"Looks like she still has some pride left," With a knife in his hand the man squat besides her, tracing her thigh with his finger.  
"Don't cut her she might transform and kill us all,"  
"Is that so? Let her transform then."

Loud feminine scream filled the room as the sharp edge of the knife bit inside her skin, and traveled down in a straight line.

"See? Now finally we heard that sweet voice of yours."  
And as she opened her mouth the other man tried to force himself inside, but she struggled. collecting every single bit of strength she had to shift her face free from his grip.  
"You little whore."

Two men held her arms as other two tugged at her bleeding thighs.  
"Don't struggle, you 're gonna be our cum pocket for tonight."

Falco, Gabi...forgive I-

"What in the world are you doing?"

Her eyes snapped wide at the slam of the door being violently opened, everything stopped at that very moment.  
Time, pain, life and place. And everybody's attention was focused on that man who just entered and said that majestic line.

Who was he? 

Her vision was blurry, and the wounds on her thigh were healing slowly. like torture. She watched how the men froze in their places, their eyes locked down with the floor as the man stood there, completely silent.

"Bring the girl to my room." Two female soldiers came in at his order. They helped her stand up as they walked her outside the room.

But- As she walked beside him her tired eyes twitched at the sight of his face. 

It was him. The enemy.

"Get in and wait for mister."  
The door was opened as the female soldier told her to come inside. The black haired girl obeyed, expecting the soldier to come inside as well but instead she just closed the door leaving the tired girl alone in that rather fancy room.


	2. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stern vow? My ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be from Pieck's POV :)

Lost in an ancient city, filled with ghosts and covered with blood. wondering how could life and death be intertwined like that. Wait ain't life and death always intertwined? People live while others die, the old dies as new babies are born?  
As my feet started to sink inside the red pool of blood I struggled for help, only to get greeted by the ghosts and their blank faces. I screamed for them to help me but they did not, instead they started to fly around me making weird, scary, hushed sounds. And suddenly the blood turned into mad fire, peeling my flesh off my bones. Tried to scream again but something on my throat was muting me-

let me scream-

so painful-

help--

"Hey! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open at the small whisper and the gentle shaking. Heavy pants came out of my tired chest, breathlessness took over me and I lost the sense of time for moments.

"A nightmare?"

the same voice again knocked me out of my attempts to realize how lucky am I to know that everything was a nightmare! But then.My eyes drifted to the side to look at the source of the voice, and that sight made my body tense up.

I was not sure what did I feel, nor what should I feel. All I knew was how disgusted and scared I was.

"What's wrong? Do you need a glass of water?"

Just what happened after I came in this room?! I tried to remember but the last thing came to mind was laying on that bed.

who untied my hands? Was it him.  
And how long have I been asleep on his bed?

Tilting my head to look at the man who knelt by the bed, too close to me, too close to make the blood in my veins flush like a crazy child.  
Two orbs of shamrock green; bright like emerald, immense like grassland and mysterious like a matted forest were aimed at me.  
My hand stretched to my aching heart where I tried to hide it- Yet I couldn't avoid his look.

Why trying to look innocent in front of me like this?  
My eyes shifted down to his long exposed neck, his carved collarbones, and the fact that he was shirtless stressed me out. Why wouldn't he kill me? Did he save me from the other soldiers just to have his time with me?

"What's your name?" Like a whisper, a breezy gentle whisper his voice reached my ears. Just like when I woke up to his voice and his hands shaking me.

Checking me out with his eyes, he approached my body down to my feet and back up to smile at me.  
He seemed like he just washed his face, as his long, bushy eyelashes and the few hairs up his upper lip looked damp.

"Even servants of Marley have names."

"Why did you save me?"  
I folded my legs to my chest, shifting my body to the side trying to get ready! Ready to escape, to run if he'd try to touch me.

"Save you?" He watched my gesture with a raised eyebrow. Standing up to his feet and proceeding to open his closet.  
"You are a shifter, I can't risk your life you know, because when the time comes I would have to make someone eat you to take your titan, as simple as it is."

He might have been talking, but I could swear that I did not hear a word. As he stood there he started to take off his black, long, leather pants. Exposing the curved muscles of his thighs, before he turned his back to me, trying to find something to wear maybe.

Broad shoulders contracting and relaxing at every time he moved, small, muscular waist that I swear it had no fat cells at all, not even a single one. Just bronze skin covering the pumps and lines of every muscle underneath. All in hand and his tight black boxers showing just how perfect his rear was, on the other hand! Did he usually wear that? Or he was just showing off knowing I was staring.

Why would he do that anyways?

Snatching something from the closet he placed it aside and started to pull down his tight boxers. My eyes immediately looked away. I was starting to be nervous more than before. My hands playing with the edge of the cover trying to sweat out my stress.

"What's your name anyways?"

"P-Pieck."

"Pieck, what a weird name. Look at me, Pieck." He was by my side already- and thoughts started to eat my mind up.

Was he still naked-  
why would he want me to look at him--  
My body shivered, closing my eyes at the cold of his hand against my chin. He turned my face towards him. Tender hand brushed my strands off my face, and I got lost again-

What a motherly hand was that? 

"Look at me."

swallowing hard I opened my eyes, and looked at him. Painful how my heart was knocking at my cage! Mercy heart! I would not be able to handle all of that.  
He had lilac, light robe on, with his hair still tied up in a messy bun, few untamed strands crossed his face.  
"You need to wash yourself, let's go."

"NO!"

"No? Do you really enjoy laying on my bed with these dirty clothes of yours? What a stubborn head."

He held my hand and pulled me down roughly, dragging me to his bathroom.  
"Clean yourself and once you are done you can wear the clothes I put inside for you."

"Why keeping me here? I'd rather be in a cell than to be your play thing."

"Oh! Play thing? That seems like a good thing but we'll discuss it after you finish."  
"OUCH!"  
Just how many times do I need to get pushed inside rooms already?

He closed the door as I entered,"can you clean yourself or you need help?"

"I am fine."  
I leaned against the door to prevent his attempts to enter, if there was going to be any attempts. Gladly there was none.  
placing my ear on the door I heard his footsteps walking back to his bedroom.

"Come in and change the sheets, Hitch."

His voice could get loud after all, and who was that Hitch anyways. Maybe one of the female soldiers outside?

I looked down at myself, I was so dirty indeed, couldn't blame him if he wanted to change the sheets after I slept on them.  
Resting my back against the door, I lat my body slide down to the floor. My mind took me there to Liberio, to my dad. He would be so disappointed at me if he knew what happened.

a smile crept to my face-  
Let him get disappointed then, that old man never tried to feel my pain anyways. All my life he pushed me to hell with his own hands and watched me burn with tears in his eyes, claiming that it is just the way it is.

Fuck everything- But I DO LOVE HIM, at least he gave me enough lies to make me feel proud of my stupid self.

A dart of suffocation penetrated my chest at the flashback of -some green- eyes. And my heart fell in between my feet.  
That man is Eren Yeager no doubting, the man who crushed liberio's kids with his hands. He was the one to blame, he killed Zofia and Udo.  
A heartless monster beyond salvation. How could he.

Getting up, I checked on the clothes he put for me; a pink robe with lace bra and panties?  
Didn't he know that a warrior does not wear such things? Little does he know that I would rather die than to lay with him.

My own clothes were dirty and almost ripped, I could not use them any longer.  
I started to strip off forgetting to lock the door, but when I remembered I found no key.  
Looked like he wanted me to take my shower all stressed out that he might get in any moment.  
But the good thing out of the whole tragic scene was that I slept enough it seemed, from the sight of my well-healed wounds. It felt kinda good to know that. 

I just have to wait, I have to find the right time to escape once I get Gabi's location.

A hiss came out my lips as the hot water smoothed my soreness, washing down all that dirt off my thighs and arms, exposing the true color of my skin which I had from my mom, the woman I had never met.

Depending on what my dad had told me, my mother suffered a lot while giving birth to me, and as an eldian they did not have enough medical care which caused her to die after I was born.

I had been a burden since the day I was born, hadn't I?

The soap he had smelt good, made me think that he usually had women using his bathroom. That shampoo smelt so feminine too.

Whores?  
A murder like him would fuck whores why was I even surprised.

WAIT-

Why don't I try to seduce him? And once I get my hands around his mind I can do what I am here to do.

N O


	3. Luscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And jut like how spring warms the core of the earth after a very cold winter, his chest melted away the mountains of ice inside my soul...

For the first time in my life I was grateful for being a titan shifter, despite the fact that it was a huge despairing curse, without it I would have suffered for weeks maybe months of pain, bruises and agony.

The sweet scent of the soap filled my nostrils as I inhaled in, closing my eyes, humming at the relaxing feeling, I found myself smiling and for an instant I imagined myself in my home after a very rough day enjoying a simple warm bath! Pretty much simple but for me it was enough to lighten my mood and make me happy.

We were no riches nor kings, and we were so easy to please.  
Good times where I'd forget myself for hours in the tub and then it would be for my father to knock on my door and call me awake.  
I used to get mad at him for it, as I would take it for some kind of disturbing my bath-sleeping.

I should not have been rude to him. Who knew? I might never see him again.

Loud voices coming from outside knocked me out of my gloomy yet sweet memories, and I turned off the tap so I could get what all of that yelling was about. Stepping towards the door I pressed my ear on the wooden material as hard as I can, caring less about my wet bare feet freezing against the cold floor. 

"Are you for real right now? I am done I can't live like this. Please stop doing this to me, Eren! You were never like that! You were kind, lovely and caring! What happened to you..."  
Loud feminine voice reached my ear, she sounded like she was crying; her voice shaky and beggary. Who was she? I wished I could know.  
"I told you this before, the real Mikasa died that very day, leaving you behind; a slave who has only ever followed orders. And yet I was generous with you. I told you to get a ship and go back to your original country and nobody would harm you, but yet you refused and wanted to stay here to fight along side my soldiers. I respected that and agreed to let you, only because you want to protect your homeland but here you are pushing your nose inside my own business which is something that angers me to death. So, please keep whatever left of your pride and get the fuck out of this room."

My eyes were wide open, feet already cold numb, as well as my ear that was pressed to the door listening to their conversation. Did that girl love him or something?  
A slave? What a slave? What did he mean by it?!

So many thoughts crept inside my brain, I was the curious type unfortunately.  
A harsh slamming was heard after that, before silence covered the place. I blinked, barely breathing trying so hard to catch what was wrong, but nothing seemed to happen.

Looking around I saw a pink, long, fluffy towel hanged there along with that annoying sight of the very uncomfortable clothing he had put for me.

Why lace bra and panties?

Humiliated enough to appear in such a perverted sight in front of the man I was sent to kill, loathed at my self for not ending my life before things would come to this point.  
Degrading as it seemed I stood in front of him, eyes looking down with the wetness of my hair helping the burning skin of my cheeks cool down.

Was I that disgusting of a human being? Blushing in that situation? No! It wasn't a BLUSH.

"Comere," The husky, low tone that came out of his throat shattered the silence and teared it into pieces. Perhaps what remained of my soul was washed away with the flood. 

My locked with the ground- sight caught the tips of my toes, reddish with few shades of blue. Fuck the cold, I could not even feel them. Taking few steps closer I approached him; laying on his new sheets, legs crossed with a book in his hand.

"Come closer,"

Swallowing in my sulking I did as he told me, but for whatever reason there was something off with my blood, maybe stomach. Perhaps it was my heart. It felt very nauseating; my heart unleashing his racing powers, stomach flipping and squirming like a bitch inside my belly. A sensation of my veins getting super wide so my blood was floating at the very thin surface of my skin.

Suddenly the world started to spin around. I stretched my arm to my head, where breathing became a very difficult mission, next I lost it and gave up to my weakened knees expecting the floor to catch me with its iron, fond arms.

But, for the first time in a very long while, I was mistaken.

Everything seemed to be blurry at first, except for that very warm sensation which my body was being injected with. A melting heat started to spread throughout my veins, different from the one that was eating up my face. This one was the cool type of heat, something that would carry the warmth along with few soft delightful breezes.

And just like how spring warms the core of the earth after a very cold winter, his chest melted away the mountains of ice I had inside my soul..

"Careful!" Came out of his lips like a whisper as he had me between his arms, my hand clutching the side of his lilac robe tightly as if I was so scared to fall down.

"W-what happened?" My head was light, so light I thought it'd drop on the floor at any second, so I leaned in, resting it against his arm.  
"You fainted."  
The vision wasn't already so clear to me, but his features were too captivating for my eyes to ignore. And our eyes met for the second time. There was a special thing about him, about his eyes; piercing Was the world. Like a spear made of steal capable of penetrating each and every object that would dare to come its way.  
And my mind dozed off again. Blank white image covered everything as it seemed like an end for me. After that I couldn't remember anything.

Two hours perhaps. Three, four? I didn't seem to realize just how long I've been asleep.  
Tired eyelids drifted up slowly, only to be faced with the eye of the tiger glancing atop of them. I looked like a wounded prey and he enjoyed watching me lose myself so he would have his hunt the easier way. 

A big fool of a young, foolish deer.

"How do you feel?" Too close as his breath caressed my face giving me no space to run away with my gaze, locking me in his cage and preventing me from thinking properly. Scared was I with a small spoon of excitement.  
"Better."  
"You looked so good when you were asleep."  
"And were you staring at me the whole time?"

"Yes."


	4. Because it is a cruel world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry dear hometown...But I kissed him back.

He bathed me with weird, affectionate and long gaze that started to seem fake to me. and before I realized it his hand was already on my stomach..And I snapped.

"Don't touch me!" My voice was suddenly loud- more than usual I would say. A fearless moment that was driven by the tough warrior I was!   
"There is no need to be scared."   
"Scared? I am not but disgusted."  
"Disgusted?" 

The sound of his chuckle echoed in my ears. What was even so funny? I blinked trying to read his face for a second but as soon as that his laugh faded away and got replaced by a new, scary reaction. His wide eyes pierced into mine and it felt like the true face of the murderer has just come on display.

"Why?"  
"Why what?"

"Why are you disgusted?"  
"Why?....Have you forgot what you've done in Liberio? You killed innocent people, even children. You turned Liberio into a pool of blood you fucking bastard...I hate you so fucking much..."

By the time I finished my sentence, my whole body was shaking, so unlike me to let my rage get the best of me. I was in no good situation to be angry like that, I should not have said nothing to him. As if that would even make any difference, but I just couldn't stand him.. And the red image of my beloved hometown was haunting me.. Too much to take in even for a warrior such as myself.  
I said what I said without thinking about the possible consequences. Was I going to face my end just like that.. Was he going to send me to my doom just right then.

The silence that followed was the scariest part of the whole dramatic scene, the man did not even blink, just stared at me with the same viridian eyes that seemed too emotionless for me to get a hint of what was going to happen...

A whole minute that lasted for solid ages, perhaps the longest minute in my life..Until he finally opened his mouth..

"I see...." And with that he moved away from the bed and disappeared into the room. 

WHAT?! 

Was that even him? Just how many faces did he have already?!!

I had absolutely no idea of where did he go exactly, nor his true intentions but as soon as he left all I knew was that it was almost my chance to escape. My wounds have healed, and I no longer was feeling like fainting. I jumped out of the bed and looked at myself! There was no way I'd be able to go out like that!!

I lat my eyes wander in the room and then his closet was just in sight, I could use some clothes from there and find a way to go out.  
I opened it and soon the musky scent did spread out. I hesitated, but then went in looking for something rather decent to wear. The closet was clean and tidy, with only few items and he seemed to love the black color quite a lot,huh!  
Picking up a random pants that I knew would be so over my size, I noticed a wooden box hidden deep behind the folded shirts. I was in a hurry but what if that box had something useful!

A woman with dark hair holding a small baby to her chest, smiling and looking at him- the first photo.  
The same woman holding the same baby but with a man holding her tightly- the second photo.

And!! A shoe? A very old shoe...

"What the hell are you doing?"

His voice caught me off guard and the shoe fell off my hand on the floor and rolled close to his feet. He eyed the object then bent down picking it up. 

"What are you doing?" he reiterated, shifting his look to the photos I was holding in my hand.

"Who is she?" 

"My mother."

"And this belongs to her?"...

"Yup, that's basically everything left from her after Bertholdt Hoover broke the wall and she was eaten by ......a titan.."  
I looked at the photos then at him, swallowing in, trying to wet the small amount of burn I felt in my throat, as I stood up.

"Give me these.." He snatched them from me and proceeded to put them back in the box when he noticed the black pants I placed aside and gave me a sarcastic look.

"If you were trying to escape let me tell you that the only place you'd manage to escape to would be the soldiers I saved your ass from. If you miss them that much you can go. But they'd prefer you to wear those slutty clothes you are wearing right now....Mrs. I hate you so fucking much."

"Are you enjoying this?"...  
"Of course I am."

In the brief second he moved up and approached me, leaving everything behind of him. So tall, and intimidating. The more he'd step closer I'd step backwards, until the cold material of the wall hit my back and he closed the few inches between us; his warm body pressed against my freezing one. His hot breath tickled my neck as he traced the lines of my crooks with his lips. One of his rough hands was holding at the base of my hair tightly while the other one wrapped at my tiny waist pushing me further into him.

"You are lucky, so lucky to have this body. Otherwise I would have had you strangled to death ..maybe to avenge my mom, and the few millions of people your comrades had killed..I'd enjoy your struggles so much. Or maybe I would have had you burnt alive, can you imagine how lovely your screams would sound? hmm? TELL ME.."

"NGGHH.." I struggled as he held my jaw and purred into my ear. He was so strong, I couldn't move a limb.

"I do not give a fuck about your cart, I already am powerful enough. I can do whatever the fuck I want, to you and to anyone. No body dares to step against me...But looks like you do not understand, do you? If you hate me that much go on and kill me. Do it, I won't stop you but you have to know that if you failed..you will face an ugly, but enjoyable fate."

Strange. The fact that his violent acts and threatening managed to make the blood rush into my numb, rotten arteries -yet again- the idea of being turned on by being abused like that by the hand of the man who murdered my friends- But how could I ignore the way he was touching me. He was a man moved by power. A demon who can't be stopped.

His strong hand stretched around my neck, suffocating me, but I almost forgot to breathe, too busy watching myself melt underneath his gaze. 

"Fuck it, you are so pretty..." He said and soon enough-before I realized it- his lips slammed against mine; they were surprisingly soft, warm and angry. He was madness itself and he just decided to pour that madness into my core, making me writhe under his mercy. He did give me no chance at all, so unfair! Perhaps he knew it all from the start, he felt it in my eyes, in how my heart would beat whenever he was close.... 

I am sorry dad, you too Zofia, Udo..  
I am so sorry dear hometown, dear comrades...But, I kissed him back.

I became a traitor.


End file.
